


Blow

by anillani



Series: Misaki's Firsts [2]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, there's a plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anillani/pseuds/anillani
Summary: Misaki's first blowjob! Yay!
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Series: Misaki's Firsts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935703
Comments: 14
Kudos: 95





	Blow

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing a full bj scene and it shows. i've never had the displeasure of giving a bj either so sorry for any inaccuracies 
> 
> enjoy! :D

Misaki hated putting himself out there. He didn’t want attention; he’d rather stay on the sidelines, be another face in the crowd. That way he’d never burden anyone. If he wasn’t seen, he wasn’t a concern. But with Usami, that wasn’t possible. He was Usami’s sole desire, his beloved, his prized lover, and with a status like that, he couldn’t just blend in. So, he did the next best thing: went with the flow and never left his comfort zone.

He knew Usami wanted more, knew that, despite what Usami would say, he wanted Misaki to initiate. And Misaki wanted to, as well, he was simply scared.

Scared of messing up. Scared of embarrassing himself. Scared of failing.

Which was all ridiculous, and he knew it (how do you fail at initiating sex with your loving, ever-horny boyfriend?), but that didn’t change his inaction.

Until today.

The night was like usual; Usami and Misaki were in bed, which eventually led to cuddling, which led to kissing, which turned into making out, and soon their clothes were scattered on the floor. Within ten minutes of turning out the light, Usami was already pumping their dicks as he lapped at Misaki’s lips. It felt amazing, it always did, but Misaki had other plans. He let his hands wander, dragging them down to meet Usami’s. He gently removed it, much to Usami’s chagrin, but replaced it with his hand instead. He stroked slowly, ushering Usami to lie down with a push to his chest. Usami obliged, staring at Misaki curiously but not daring to say a word.

“Let me try something, okay?” Misaki mumbled.

Usami nodded. He couldn’t even _think_ of objecting. He gazed at his lover, who was settling between his legs, shaky hands spreading his thighs.

_I can do this,_ Misaki thought. _I’m a man, I can do this. Just do what Usagi-san always does._ He pumped the cock in front of him a few times then lowered himself on the bed, so he was face to face with it.

Usami almost choked. “Misaki, you don’t have to-”

“I want to.” Misaki glared up at him. “And I know you want me to.”

He wasn’t wrong, and Usami couldn’t deny it, not when he was so painfully hard. He nodded, sighing. “Just don’t force yourself,” he added after a moment, voice hushed.

“I’m not!” Misaki huffed. He focused back on Usami’s cock, dragging his hand up and down slowly. This much he’d done before; he’d become more adventurous in recent months, stealing kisses here and there, or giving – albeit embarrassed – handjobs on occasion. This he could do. He didn’t quite know if he could bring himself to do more this time. He wanted to, he really did, but it was _difficult_. He was inexperienced, clumsy, slow. He was sure Usami had received phenomenal blowjobs before meeting Misaki, so what would it matter?

Usami would argue that anything with Misaki felt better, mostly due to the emotional bond, but Misaki found it hard to believe. He still needed to work on that.

_One step at a time_ , he had told himself. But this was a big step.

_Waiting won’t help anything,_ he thought. He went for it, leaning down and pressing his tongue to the underside of Usami’s cock and dragging it up the shaft. It was _hot_ , hotter than he thought it should be. There was no distinct taste, not musky or salty, which was good. He didn’t recoil in disgust. He was still at a loss, though, so he just did that again.

Usami shivered. How long had it been since he’d gotten a blowjob? Years. Many, many years. And he was _so turned on_. Misaki had a tendency to bring out his horny side, that much was beyond clear, but this was a whole new level of aroused. Even just watching Misaki mouth his dick was enough to have him restraining the urge to thrust his hips upwards in search of friction.

Misaki, hand still cupped around the base of Usami’s cock, dragged his lips upwards. Tentatively, he wrapped them around the head and let his tongue rest there. His mind was blanking.

_What do I do now? What does Usagi-san do?_ He peeked up at his lover, unmoving.

Usami met his eyes and smiled, bringing a hand to Misaki’s hair.

“You’re doing good,” he whispered. “Try using your tongue.”

_Tongue, that’s what he does!_ Misaki hummed as he swirled his tongue around the head, and Usami let out a heavy breath. He lowered his head a little, taking Usami in a little farther. His tongue danced over the hard organ and somehow, _he_ was the one groaning. _Why does this feel good?_

Usami’s fingers twitched in his hair.

_Ah,_ that’s _why it feels so good._ Pleasuring his lover made him feel all warm inside, like a fire had been lit deep in his belly.

He dipped lower, taking his dick as far as he could without gagging, which was barely half, but he could work on that.

A guttural noise rumbled in Usami’s chest as his grip tightened in Misaki’s hair. “Good, like that.”

Misaki sucked and licked on what he could fit in his mouth, rubbing the rest with his hand. He whined at the tugging of his hair and kept sucking.

He wasn’t good at it, by any means; there wasn’t some natural blowjob talent gene, but his mouth was hot and wet and that alone was enough for Usami. Not to mention watching the way his pink lips stretched over his shaft. That was also nice.

Misaki continued at a slow pace, doing his best. An intense shiver rolled down his spine as Usami groaned and muttered his praises.

“So good, Misaki, you’re so good.”

Misaki shuttered again, hands trembling and cock hardening. He knew the praises were more to spur Misaki on and make him feel more comfortable than anything; his blowjob technique couldn’t have been _that_ proficient, at least not yet. But it made his stomach do somersaults, being complimented on his skills, being told that he was _“good.”_ So, he kept going, lapping at Usami’s dick without abandon now. He wouldn’t admit it, but he really only wanted to be praised again.

And Usami granted that, picking up on his lover’s newfound kink quickly – could it be considered a kink yet? Usami would have to explore that with Misaki later. “You’re so good, Misaki, I love you so much. You’re such a _good boy_.” Usami was out of breath, panting and tensing every muscle in his body to prevent himself from losing control and fucking Misaki’s mouth.

Misaki whimpered, shifting his thighs beneath him in search of friction. He continued clumsily blowing his lover, moaning with every movement now.

The vibrations from Misaki’s constant mewling made Usami full out _moan_ , which he only ever did when close to orgasm.

“Misaki, I’m close,” he said, pulling Misaki’s head off abruptly.

Misaki looked absolutely wrecked and he hadn’t even touched himself. He used his hand to bring Usami to his orgasm, who finished on Misaki’s face (it wasn’t on purpose, but Usami wasn’t complaining). Misaki merely gazed at him, drool and cum dripping down his chin.

Usami couldn’t hold back anymore. He grabbed Misaki’s face and pulled him into a kiss. Their lips mashed together as he devoured his lover. It tasted like himself, which was oddly arousing.

“I think I should return the favor,” Usami purred into Misaki’s ear, who hummed, allowing himself to be pressed into the mattress.

They didn’t sleep at all that night.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading :)) love you all from the bottom of my heart xoxo


End file.
